


Campione

by WitchlyAlice136



Category: Campione! (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Other, Paranormal, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchlyAlice136/pseuds/WitchlyAlice136
Summary: After the age of Gods and Goddesses ended, they gave a portion of their souls to "chosen" humans.However, most of them died at birth. Only less than 2% makes it after birth.These "anomalies" are called Campiones. They are supposed to be the best of the best, of course. Campiones are the skillful technicians, the gorgeous muses in paintings, the fighters in the frontline, the best musicians and more.Keywords: supposed to be.





	1. Heartseeking Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story. I tried my best; tell me how I did. Thanks, subscribe to Pewdiepie, go listen to Kill this Love by BlackPink.

The Gods and Goddesses intended for the Campiones to be allies of justice, the true essence of fairness, the bravest of them all, the first in the frontline, the warriors rising and winning every fight. That's why they gave a portion of their soul to them, the reliable ones, the fearless ready to face anything, the definition of a legendary hero.

However, Campiones don't follow this description. 

In the year of 564 A.G., after the gods, there are only six living Campiones in Emporia Aurelia. Some of them are... well. Let's call it "unique in their own way."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"He's handsome, isn't he?"

"I love his blonde curls because he looks so charming~!"

"That way his hair flops is unreal, is it even natural?"

"Have you noticed his yellowish-pale? It matches well with his eyes."

"How old is he? I wish he could be my prince charming." 

"I would kill someone to make him love me."

"I would let him suck my dick."

Alistair stopped himself from spitting his drink. 

He put five silver Emporiam coins in the counter as he got up from his seat. "Thanks for the ale, Greg. It was good. However, it needs more sweetness in it; maybe more caramel should do it."

"Thanks, my Alice-boy, come back sooner! Our earnings have increased the days you come around." 

"I'll come the day when I get married." He replied.

Many frustrated sighs were heard throughout the bar. Greg, the co-owner of Ginger Spice Ale, laughed at that.

"Please, don't get married at all." He whispered to himself with worry in his words as Alistair went out of the bar.

Alistair, a young looking 25 years old man was somewhat popular around these places. He was loved by the young ladies and some young men and hated by most young men and some young ladies. He got the title of "Heartseeking Arrow" for two reasons. 

One of them is how most people fall in love with seeing him. He's just like Cupid's arrow piercing into young ladies' and men's hearts. That's why "Heartseeking Arrow" whoever gets in his way, gets in love. The other reason why he is called "Heartseeking Arrow" is unknown.

As Alistair was walking around Piscis−the largest coastal city and trading port in Emporia Aurelia. He looked everywhere, trying to find his seller.

There were many booths with fruits, vegetables, and seafood. They sell anywhere from apples and carrots to lobster and oyster for a low price. The shops were made in bright colors to attract newcomers from the capital and beyond. Men used their best suits that showed their muscles to lure young ladies into flirting with them and "reducing" the price for them. Women did the same with low bust lines in their dresses or extremely short skirts in them to seduce the rich men. Children ran around the street playing soccer or throwing the ball to each other. After all, it was a Saturday in the afternoon, kids were out of school and played all day under the sun. 

"Look, it's the Heartseeking Arrow!"

"Don't look at him, Rishia! He'll make you pregnant with his magical eyes."

"Well, if it isn't the only Heartseeking Arrow, come over, and I'll make you have one of the best nights you'll ever have."

Alistair growled in ager and rubbed his temple too hard. "Little do they know is that I'm engaged!" he stated solely to himself as he kept walking in the street. 

Alistair hated his nickname. He knows why he got the nickname; the Heartseeking Arrow's one of the two people that know the sole reason why he got it in the first place. However, when it became public, they assumed it was because of his looks. Thus, he is known for his looks, rather than his actual job. 

"Blond curly hair that flops down. Yellowish skin. Green eyes. 5'9½''. Carries a greyish quiver of arrows, and a silver bow with golden parts. Are you perhaps, Alistair, the Heartseeking Arrow?" an old man asked Alistair behind him.

"Yes, are you the seller of the dragon te-..." Before Alistair finished his sentence, the old man cast a transporting spell, and they disappeared from the square. 

It happened with such speed that it took Alistair a minute to process what happened the last 3 minutes. 

"Sir Alistair, may I assume that Lady Victoria doesn't do this kind of spells, does she?"

"S-She does, it's just that I-I had a couple of beer before coming here, so I'm trying to adjust a bit."

"Travelling spells cause a faint headache when first utilized, however when intoxicated or severely injured can cause nausea and vomit."

"Where is the goddamn bathroom!?" Alistair exclaimed while trying to hold the vomit back. 

The old man noticed his hands on his stomach and the disgust on his face. Thus he quickly brought a bucket where Alistair puked all of his lunch and beer he had this afternoon. 

"D-don't tell her anything about this." Alistair managed to speak after vomiting. 

He felt dizzy; he felt hotter than usual. Alistair's head spun around, Alistair felt his neck stiff. He felt dehydrated; his headache knew worse. Alistair knew this wasn't right. He'd gotten intoxicated with his fiancée, Victoria. They have used transporting spells after going to the bar and drinking too much, but they never vomited. It caused them a painful headache, but they never vomit. 

"H-hey... aren't you that man who cooked and served my lunch back in Ginger Spice Ale, right?" 

"N-no, Sir Alistair, that's my twin, Bertholdt. My name is Reiner, one of your lady's merchants in the Inanna Merchant Union."

"Isn't that a gang of people who sell stuff and money?" Alistair asked while hiccuping.

"Yes, sir, it's called business. May I ask how are you engaged to the second most powerful witch in Emporia Aurelia. After all she, such lady of her standard and magical level, could marry a noble of high prestige. How did you accomplish it?"

"W-well, you s-see Bertholdt−no, Reiner! Yes, your n-name is Reiner. Anyway, she n-never liked those p-preppy boys; she likes a t-troublemaker like me! We m-met in a bar, b-by the way, I thought 4 or 5 years ago? Maybe, 6? I-I don't remember. But anyways, I was a bartender at the time, s-she was out with her ex-boyfriend at the time. H-her boyfriend got d-drunk, like me right now! E-either way, she was done with him, so V-victoria came over to the counter and we s-started talking. A-after, I finished with m-my shift, w-w talked and then we had sex. Y-yeah, that's the s-story how I met her, hella cool, don't ya think?"

Reiner was in shock, his mind went blank, and his hands went cold. Victoria Rochechouart, soon to be Victoria Cambridge, was a woman with status. Even though she isn't a royal, Victoria's name is known throughout the whole kingdom for her superb magical skills. She is described as a pure, sweet, reliable, and trustworthy lady. She had sex with a peasant like Alistair. Also cheated her past lover, Columbus Beaupre, a middle-tier noble, who may rest in peace. Victoria Rochechouart couldn't be such obscene lady!

Reiner stood from Alistair's side. "E-excuse me, I need to take a breath outside."

He went out and opened the window; they were still the same street. However, this part was empty because the government was restoring the infamous rock streets of Piscis. Reiner checked his clock, almost 'til 4 o'clock.

"It's going to be harder killing him now. After all, if the information is accurate, then I can use it against Lady Victoria and make her give me lots of money or make her my sex slave. Well, Victoria as my sex slave sounds better. After all, I can use her as a way to increase my clients as well as my own sexual desires... However, what happens if she notices Alistair didn't come back home. After all, she is a clever woman. Maybe, Lady Victoria will find me and attack me. Hopefully, she doesn't. 

"It's either kill Alistair or let him live. After all, I was at the bar. After all, I needed to put poison in his food, to make this plan work. Now, well, it's another story-..."

An arrow pierced Reiner's heart.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

Reiner was able to turn around, and with his shaking hand, he pointed at Alistair. 

"Do you want to know why I'm called the Heartseeking Arrow? Well, it's not because of my looks, dumbass. My arrows will pierce anyone's heart, everyone's hearts. Why? Well, it wasn't your today to mess with the reincarnation of Sorey, the Sun god and the archer who never missed an arrow through someone's heart. Also, fun fact! No one knows the true reason for my nickname because they all die. After all, my arrows also contain poison−oh, you dead!" 

Alistair noticed when he saw Reiner laying the ground with his own pool of blood. Alistair sighed in disappointment; he always wanted to get a good fight against someone. However, most requests that Alistair gets are lame. He can tract them and kill them at any minute. The poison didn't have any effect on him because of the Campiones' high immunity against spells, poison, and others. 

That's why he went with the flow. He wanted Reiner to give him a good fight, at least. All Alistair did was vomit his lunch and talked about his first meeting with Victoria. Alistair snapped his fingers as he approached Reiner's dead body.

He began searching in his pockets, in his four bags of different merchandise, and the coat.

"Ah-ha!" Alistair happily exclaimed as he found the dragon teeth Victoria requested Alistair to get for her. 

"Now, wifey is going to be happy... maybe." He thought when he looked at the dragon teeth and the dead body back and forth. It wouldn't matter, right?

Alistair shrugged his shoulders as a "nah." Then, he began digging through his quiver like someone who digs for the last crumbles of chips in the bag. He finds and takes out an Itinerantur, a magical device created by Victoria. It looks like a small frisbee that can fold itself. Its purpose was for Alistair to get home sooner, rather than having to rent a cheap motel and travel in the early morning. Most of all his mercenary works happen in late afternoons, like this one, or at night. So, they made way for both of them to get home before the sun goes sun. 

"Ah, love, let us be true to one another! For the world, which seems to lie before us like a land of dreams, so various, so beautiful, so new, hath really neither joy, nor love, nor light, nor certitude, nor peace, nor help for pain; and we are here as on a darkling plain swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight, where ignorant armies clash by night." 

He recites this verse, and he throws the Itinerantur on the ground. It changes from a small frisbee to a white water-like portal. Alistair closes eyes and jumps it. 

"Mon chérie! You are back!" Victoria, his fiancée, announced as she stopped cooking, in order of welcoming him. 

Alistair looks at Victoria before they sealed their lips in a kiss. Alistair's hands were wrapped around her waist, one of Victoria's hands was playing with his hair while the other one was in Alistair's cheek. The kiss was filled with love; it was rough because they haven't seen each other for three days because of the many missions he was given. They deepen the kiss more, Alistair and Victoria were now kissing and putting their tongues in each other mouths.

He began to move his hands from her hip to her butt slowly. The touch of his hands trailing in her back made Victoria moaned sometimes. She pulled them even closer, deepening, even more, the kiss until they ran out of breath. 

"Have I ever told you your greatest asset is your ass."

"Too many before we have sex." She replied. "What took so long with retrieving my unique dragon teeth?

Alistair placed his hand at the back of his neck and was unable to see Victoria at the eyes. "Well, it turns out that Reiner wanted to hold me as a hostage to make you give him more money. So, Iaccidentlykilledhim."

Victoria looked at him with disappointment. 

"Well, it's not like I trusted him either way." She answered while flipping her hair. "Even though the killing wasn't the best solution, thankfully you brought me my request." She took the dragon teeth, using magic, she placed on the counter with ease. 

Then, Victoria quickly grabbed Alistair's collar. "Then, I guess you deserve something in return. Make sure that I won't be able to walk at all, all right?" She seductively requested as pushing her breasts in Alistair's body.

He begins to laugh. "I'll make sure the neighbors be able to hear you scream my name, ma chérie." 

Both mischievously smile as they went to their bedroom, forgetting the stove was still on.


	2. The Mirror Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for not posting. I was busy practicing for a Choir contest all week, today we perform, and we did poorly. Hopefully, my Choir teacher doesn't yell at my friends and me Monday. Probably, you'll like this chapter. Leave comments; I want to improve as much as I can. Listen to G-Friend (THEY ARE SO GOOD). Have a nice weekend!

Victoria Rochechouart is the second best witch in Emporia Aurelia. Born as a commoner, her fame rose when she began working for the Piscis Mercenary Guild 6 years ago. Victoria, before the Piscis Mercenary Guild, had a lot of popularity in the Piscis area for her dancing. She began dancing at the age of five and hasn't stopped 'til then. Many people and critics have gone to her shows and have praised Victoria for her flawless technique, great flexibility, and her amazing acting skills. 

Her name was spread quickly throughout the whole country, in fact, faster than Victoria ever intended to spread it. 

It was a Sunday morning, around 10 AM. Victoria listened to the birds singing; the sun shone brightly; there is a pleasant breeze. She noticed some leaves entered their room, but she didn't mind it. Victoria always loved this tranquility in the morning. Since her childhood, she was always surrounded by chaos. From her competitions when she was six years old, until now, her dance practices beginning at 8:30 A.M. and finishing at around 7:30 P.M. four days a week. Her schedule was a mess. Also, this discards the fact of her job as a witch.

Victoria wondered as she watched more leaves enter the room. "When is the paperwork for introducing the 23rd law in the Magical Law Enforcement due?"

She is a part of the Magical Roundtable Council. A council consisting of the top 10 best witches across all the empire, who establish the Magical Law Enforcement and oversee the annual Pretium competition. It's a competition lasting four days where best witches and wizards in Emporia Aurelia show their magical abilities to become a Council Witch's apprentice. 

However, Victoria finds this as unamusing. She doesn't get fun out of it at all. She is forced to maintain her status and always act correctly. Victoria hated that. She still had high expectations to follow, but she didn't give a shit about them.

"Morning, my apple pie," Alistair told her while just as he'd woken up. 

She turned around and saw her beloved assassin sleeping next to her. "Good morning, mon chérie," Victoria replied as they kiss each other. 

If the Magical Roundtable Council were to Victoria this way, she would get expelled immediately. She was naked beside her fiancé; they're not even married yet! Their room was a mess. There were necromancy and dark magic books everywhere, some Alistair's arrows were shotted in the walls, a broken piece of rope was lying on the floor with Victoria's and Alistair's clothes from last night. Open bottles of potions and poison were opened−which violates the 7th law in the book of Magical Law Enforcement or M.L.E.

Despite all this, neither of them care about it. Alistair and Victoria were happy laying in bed, looking at each other's eyes without worrying about the chaos around them. 

"So, how are you feeling?"

Victoria sighed disappointedly. "To be honest, I feel the same." 

"Campione's powers are a curse, aren't they?" Alistair wondered.

"Yeah, they are..." 

Campione's powers are out of the magical boundaries. Campiones had a high immunity at poison and potions they digest; it did nothing to them. Exterior spells, enchantments, and weapons didn't do much damage to them because of their auto-healing abilities. A fatal wound is another wound for Campiones. Also, they have enhanced speed, vision, and other senses; that's why Alistair gets bored when his target kills without fighting back, it's not their fault. The blame is on the Campione's powers.

Out of all the previous powers of a Campione, the absolute worst that takes the cake is their long expectancy. It's estimated that a person in Emporia Aurelia lives in an average of 86 years. Nevertheless, we are talking about a normal human being. A Campione lives an average of 263 years. 

"Do you have to do that paperwork for the M.L.E?" 

Victoria sat up and stretched her back and her arms. "Yes, but I don't feel like doing it. After all, the 23rd law is just about eliminating the usage of dark magic in factories. There has been an increase in deaths of 15% since 562 A.G. in factories for their unstable working environment, and it's rumored that bosses have contracted workers with dark magic abilities to revive the workers. 

"Even though, it's not confirmed; I don't agree with this law. It's the government's fault; there are records of workers protesting for the better working environment since 545 A.G., meaning the current queen and king have denied their hearings for 19 years. Thus, leading bosses to do the only reliable option which is using witches or wizards to revive the dead. 

"I wish the Council would support my side, but they won't. They never have because of my time as a mercenary in Piscis; also my knowledge and specialty with dark magic terrify them. All of them have been scared of me since I joined. That's why they never invited me to their monthly tea parties in the palace of Lady Cassandra−the current head of the Council. Also, the fact that I'm a commoner plays a factor in their dislike of me."

Alistair got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "That is the most contradicting bullshit I've ever heard." 

"THANK YOU!" Victoria yelled in frustration, throwing the bedsheets to the side to go to the bathroom. Alistair, in response, laughed.

After both of them had taken a shower together, they dressed and begin cleaning their room. Victoria was wearing a purple dress with a purple choker inform of a bow. Her dress had ruffle design down the front, at the end of the long sleeves, and around the shoulders in a lighter shade of purple; her shoes were black low-heeled shoes. Her long brown hair was down, her dress matched well with her sunkissed skin and her light brown eyes. 

Alistair looked at Victoria. How did I get someone like her? He wondered. After all, Reiner's words were exact. She could've married a noble who can take care of her needs. Victoria was able to move in the capital and be accepted by the nobles, unlike most commoners who tried to live in the capital. She chose her life as a commoner, rather than a life of luxury.

"Why are you dressing so formal, darling?" He asked.

Victoria stopped looking at herself in her mirror; she turned around to face Alistair wearing a green shirt that shows part of his chest. He looks hot with that shirt, oh Satan, why is my heartbeat beating louder than usual, is it my anxiety again? She told herself while looking at his white pants along with his brown boots. 

"I might have to go to and inspect some factories around Piscis to gain more evidence for my side." She answered without any enthusiasm radiating from her beautiful face.

Alistair's face changed emotions as quickly as the weather does in Neige−a nearby city close to the capital. 

Victoria felt guilty. She knows her schedule is a mess. However, she is aware of the effect it has on Alistair. He never likes to be away for too long; after all, his job tends to leave him some trauma. Victoria is fully aware of this; she was also an assassin. Both of them have PTSD from seeing dead bodies, the overwhelming guilty of taking someone's precious away for them. 

Victoria remembers the nights where he'd woken up sweating, crying, and pleading for forgiveness. She remembers Alistair's stories about how he had met some of his targets' families outside of work and how much his/her death had affected their environment. Some became orphans; some became a single mother/father of 3 and more, some became a widow/widower, etc. 

Trauma is a weight that both of them must carry. 

Victoria, without hesitation, got up from her chair and hugged Alistair. She began to cry in his shoulders. Her position as a Council Witch is bringing her relationship apart. A month ago during March, the Council had sent her a mission for two weeks and also had to attend to three festivals on the capital's neighboring cities. Victoria was away for most of the entire of the month, then when she returned, Alistair was sent in a special mission for a week. 

She hated her job as a Council Witch. Victoria never wanted to be part of it from the start. She was forced and pressured to join by the royal family. They told her to enter; she refused. Later on, they began to send letters to convince her; she declined again. The royal family sent a dozen of their best soldiers to put Victoria in lockdown in her own house to make her join; after four days of lockdown without any food or water, Victoria accepted. 

Alistair began to hum a song in her ear. It was the song that always whistles out loud when they travel to one of Piscis' neighboring islands. The song was calm with a happy tone in it. It helped Victoria calm down; he was playing with her hair as well as swing side to side at the rhythm of the song. Victoria giggled a bit; she took Alistair's hand and began to dance. 

Little by little, her sadness began to fade away. Their room was still a mess. The arrows were pulled out of the beige and light brown walls. Victoria's books were organized as well as placed in the section of their library. Even though potions' and poison's bottles were open, their old clothes were on the floor with a broken rope. The door was still open, and more leaves entered the room. 

Despite their mess, they didn't care. Victoria and Alistair had always been unorganized people. That's the way they function. Alistair spun Victoria around; both of them had a smile on their faces. They loved these little moments between themselves. Neither of them cares what society thinks of them anymore. After all, everything they needed was each other. No one will understand the things they've gone through. Out of the six Campiones, there are the only two that are commoners. 

Most Campiones are taught to care for others, but not trust or make friendships with others. Because Campiones watch three generations die before they pass away. However, Victoria and Alistair weren't taught that way. Their parents taught them to make many friends, to enjoy life at its fullest because it's short for all. All except for them.

As they were dancing their worries away, Victoria faced her mirror Mephistopheles. The mirror was oval with its border being a shade of maroon. It'd some wavy decorations that surrounded the perimeter. However, it wasn't your typical everyday mirror. Inside the mirror was the demon, Mephistopheles. That's why she called her mirror that way. The mirror reflected Victoria's greatest desire. When she looked in the mirror, she saw their messy room and both of them in it.

She chuckled at such reflection.

"Why the laugh?"

"Nothing, darling, nothing..." Victoria answered it with a smile in her face. Alistair also smiled back.

Her mirror had many other uses than just that one. She's able to divide the mirror into fragments; that way a single-targeted attack can become an AOE, area of effect, attack. She's can also use the mirror to bring demons into Emporia Aurelia by using a blood ritual. That's why she was given the nickname of "The Mirror Witch." 

"What is this abomination!? I expect it more from you, Rochechouart especially because you are a Campione, the reincarnation of Inanna, the goddess of love, beauty, and dark magic itself! This place contains no beauty in it and that dress! Oh, my Gods, that dress doesn't illustrate your curves and femininity at all. Who bought you that hideous dress? 

"... Is that your clothes and your fiancée I see thrown on the floor? DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK? HOW DARE YOU? YOU ARE PART OF THE COUNCIL−"

"SHUT UP ALREADY; YOU ARE NOT MOM!" Victoria screamed in full anger when Lady Cassandra of Papillon burst into her room without an invitation.

"How dare you to answer me such way, the Mirror Witch?" Lady Cassandra replied as she hit her hand with her golden fan.

Alistair made Victoria turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "It's going to be all right." He kept mouthing to her while she took a breath in and out. Victoria rubbed her temple before turning around. 

"Well, I don't interrupt your monthly tea parties with other Council Witches by breaking in and point out all the mistakes I find." She replied with a smile on her face.

"I have no time to waste for the paperwork about the 23rd is due on Tuesday by noon, and I must visit other factories in the capital." Lady Cassandra told Victoria while approaching her. 

Lady Cassandra had red hair and amber eyes with pale skin. She was, indeed, a beautiful woman who walked with pride and elegance. She was wearing a velvet dress with golden butterflies sewn in her dress. The papillon's signature has always been butterflies. She was a noblewoman married to the Duke of Papillon, whose city is located West from the capital. After all, the capital is precisely in the center of Emporia Aurelia. Thus, it's used for many reference points.

"The Council has been talking about your 'behavioral issues' and 'time management skills.' We conclude that you may need someone better in your life." Lady Cassandra explained as she signed a man to enter the room.

"I apologize, Lady Cassandra, I don't understand where you are getting at," Victoria said truthfully while a red-haired man with the Capital's signature armor walked in the room. She took a step back in fear.

"I present you to Sir Elliot Harrisburg, a middle-tier noble who is a Captain in the capital's army. He is also a Campione like you and your fiancé. The council has decided it's best for you to cancel your engagement with Alistair Cambridge and marry Sir Elliot."


End file.
